The present invention relates to identification of relevant information for a social interaction. More particularly, the present invention relates to destination-configured topic information updates.
Users of computing devices may perform web searches to search for information on different topics. The users review the search result links to identify search results that may be of interest. The users then navigate to one or more of the search result links to access and read information published at the links.